Slayers: A Past Reborn
by Amori Malee
Summary: A long story about Lina and her past, and future
1. Memories

**__**

Slayers: A past Reborn

Chapter one: Memories 

______________________________________________________________________________

Lina was relaxing on the patio at the inn she and Gourry were staying. It had been a hectic day, beating up bandits and such. After a very large meal and a nice, hot bath, she had decided to rest out on the patio. It was a clear and serene night. So much had happened lately to her, and Gourry, and all the others. The fight with Phibrezo had left her feeling weak. Not magically or physically weak, but emotionally. Hey, once the Lord of Nightmares inhibits your body, life just seems a little dull afterward. Not that roaming around aimlessly still didn't have its fun, however, it wasn't as rewarding as before. 

On top of this restless feeling, there were all these other feelings that had now been added to the picture. One was Gourry. Sure, she really didn't remember what happened after that Giga Slave was cast, but before then, when Gourry had been trapped in that crystal, his life force slowing draining away from him... she had finally admitted to herself her feelings. Tears ran down Lina's cheeks as she recalled these memories. All of them came flooding back, knocking down her defenses to the point that she didn't hear someone walk out onto the patio behind her.

"Lina?" Gourry asked her quietly, realizing she was crying.

Lina jumped a bit and quickly went to wipe away the tears. Gourry sat down in the chair next to her and looked intently at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. She avoided his gaze, choosing to stare at her gloved hands, folded in her lap.

"Lina... what's wrong?" Gourry asked her.

For a moment, Lina said nothing. Then she got up and walked to the edge of the patio. Looking down, she could see that lake with the moonlight shining off.

"Lina... please answer me..." Gourry trailed off, watching her.

"Nothings wrong Gourry." Lina said quietly, still staring down and the lake.

"Something has to be wrong Lina... why else would you be sitting out here by yourself, crying?"

"I wasn't crying!" Lina snapped quickly then sighed. Why was she always trying to be so strong? 

"Lina, if something's wrong, you can tell me... you know that, right?" 

Lina sighed again. "Yes Gourry I know and..." she trailed off, thinking of telling him the truth, then decided against it, "If something's ever wrong, you'll be the first one I tell, ok? Now, I'm going to sleep. G'night!" putting on her cheerful act, Lina turned and quickly walked off the patio and back into the inn, to her room, leaving Gourry by himself. Would she ever confide in him? He wondered to himself... maybe someday... but Lina was like that. Secretive. But, he was her protector and... more, but he didn't think he could ever tell her that. She'd probably fireball him. Sighing, Gourry headed off to sleep too.

**The Next Day**

The next day was beautiful and sunny. They decided, over a large meal, that they would head on to the next town. 

As they walked on, destroying any bandits they happened, Lina was deep in thought. All these things kept running through her head. Why had she gotten so emotional last night? And why did she feel like she couldn't tell Gourry? He was her best friend, they had been travelling together for almost two years! She should be able to tell him something like this… shouldn't she?

Gourry walked down the trail and glanced at Lina. She was being too quiet. It wasn't like her to not be talking at all. At least if she was in a bad mood she would spout off here and there about little annoying things but this, this kind of mood scared him. This wasn't Lina. It was like something was on her mind that was so sacred to her that she couldn't tell him. And that hurt him deeply. But, then again he could be just playing into this too deep. Sighing, he glanced at the red head walking beside him.

Feeling his eyes upon her, Lina quickened her pace a bit. 

"If we want to make it to the next town by sunset, we've gotta hurry!" 

The sun was already making its descent across the horizon.

"Lina, I don't think we'll make it there before sunset." 

"Of course we will! We just have to quicken the pace!" Lina said without looking back.

"Look Lina, I'd like to sleep in an inn tonight too, but we aren't going to make it so we might as well just set up camp and get some dinner," Gourry said in that 'I may be an idiot but I know a thing or two`. 

Lina stopped walking, lowered her head and sighed. Well, one thing about Gourry, when he was right, he was right.

"Alright Gourry, we might as well stop," Lina said, looking around. She walked off the path a bit to the right, where there was a clearing. "We can just set up camp here."

Gourry smiled a bit, "We passed a stream a little bit back. I'll go see if I can catch us some fish." Saying that, Gourry head off back the direction they had came from. Lina sighed and opened the sub-space she used to carry they stuff around. She _really_ had wanted to stay in an inn tonight. For some reason she had a bad feeling about sleeping outdoors tonight.

**Later that Night**

Later that evening, as Gourry slept, Lina stared up at the sky. She found herself doing that a lot lately. Was it not right to be questioning herself like this? Why were all these thoughts coming to her now, after all that had happened to her. And now it wasn't just the Gourry being taken incident that kept popping up in her mind. All of it…from the time she began traveling. First there was all those battles she had had with Naga, who she preferred to not think of, and then when she met up with Gourry, and Zelgadiss, and Amelia, all those battles…Why her? Why-

Something moved behind Lina. Slowly she sat up, trying to appear as if she didn't sense someone there. Just as she was about to turn around and fireball whatever it was, the thing clapped its hand over her mouth and pulled her up to stand. Lina quickly bit the things hand and yelled "Gourry!" before whatever it was covered her mouth again.

Gourry woke with a start, and grabbed his sword habitually, however this time it was useful. His eyes narrowed as he saw that a dark figure was holding on to Lina. "Let her go!" 

The man let out a harsh laugh and then in a rasping voice said, "Make me pretty boy!" 

Lina silently gasped. She had heard that voice before. It was so familiar, but she couldn't place it…like a distant memory of someone…

Gourry carefully considered what to do. If he did anything, Lina could get hurt. Then again, if he did nothing, Lina could still get hurt. Of course, while he was thinking this over, Lina decided to take matters into her own hands, or elbow, which jabbed into the mans stomach, then while he was winded from this, she raised her foot and stomped her heel on his toes. The man let go of her enough for Lina to free herself. Running a few feet away, Lina whirled around to face the man, fireball ready. The man laughed and took a step, so that some of the light from the moon shined on him. "Hmph… still an annoying little brat, huh? Some things never change." Lina looked at him closly and then that same memory flash came to her. His silver hair and silver eyes…where had she seen them before? Then a name came to her and she gasped as the fireball in her hands slowly dissipated. "…Jeran?"

Jeran laughed and slowly disappeared, saying "Till we meet again, Lina Inverse…"

Gourry looked at Lina, "Are you alright? Who was that?"

"Jeran…someone I haven't seen in a long time…"

"You know him?"

"No…I knew him…a long time ago."

"Why did he attack you then?" Gourry asked, more puzzled then before.

"I don't know Gourry…" Lina trailed off. Jeran, someone she hadn't seen since back before she had begun to travel. Back when she still lived at home, back in Zephilia. Why had he come back now? And why had he attacked her?


	2. What from dreams may come

**__**

Slayers: A Past Reborn 

Chapter Two: What from dreams may come

After the attack by Jeran, Gourry had insisted on staying up on guard, in case he tried again. Lina laid down to try and sleep, but now there was even more to weigh on her mind. She remembered, back when she lived in Zephilia, her and Jeran had been friends, but he and his family had disappeared when they were 6, and she had never seen him again after that, until this night. Why would he come back now? And why ATTACK her? Slowly Lina drifted off to sleep, these thoughts running through her exhausted mind.

Gourry glanced at Lina. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He almost laughed at that thought, since that was one word that did NOT describe Lina at all. Then he frowned, remembering how unlike herself she had been lately. He didn't know what was causing her sadness, but he hoped it wasn't him. So much had happened between them lately. He was still a bit in a daze from what had happened when he had been taken, but he remembered clearly what happened after that. Now, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, but there are certain things that stick out and are always remembered in everyone's mind. One of those for him was when he had woken up, with everyone else to find Lina possessed by the Lord of Nightmares. He could remember, when Lina began to disappear up into the sky, how scared and…another feeling, one that he couldn't describe except the closest being intense sadness. He knew that he couldn't live without Lina. She was his purpose. He was her protector. Sighing, he leaned against a tree and settled in to keep watch.

****

Lina was dreaming. She was back home, in Zephilia…except, it wasn't Zephilia. There was something different. Of course, as she walked through the dream town, the fully dressed penguins were a sign to her that this wasn't really her home.

"Why do I always have weird things in my dreams?" Lina thought to herself as she watched the penguins* walk along the dirt road in her dream.

Looking past the penguins, Lina could see a tall figure standing at the edge of the road, leading into the forest. Walking closer, she could see that it was a man…with long blonde…

"Gourry!" Lina yelled to the him, happy to see someone NOT a penguin. He didn't move, just stood there looking at her as she approached him.

"Gourry?" Lina stopped a few feet away from him. He looked at her with a cold stare.

"Gourry, what's wrong?"

"I don't care," Gourry said to her in a flat voice.

"What?" Lina asked him, confused.

"I don't care. Nobody does. The only reason I follow you around is because you're a little girl who needs protection. But I should leave," Gourry said, then turned towards the woods.

"What? Wait a minute! What do you mean…"

Gourry turned back to her, "You're an annoying little brat. You should have died. Phibrezo should have killed you."

"What? Gourry…why…" Lina trailed off, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Should have put you out of your misery, or rather my misery. Then I'd be free. Without you." With that he turned and began to walk into the woods.

"No! Gourry, don't leave me!" Lina fell to her knees, crying openly. Through the flow of tears, she saw a shadow of someone in front of her. Looking up, she saw a little girl with red hair in pigtails and red eyes. Herself.

"Whats the matter Lina? Don't like to be by yourself anymore? Well, get used to it! Because I'm gonna kill them all!" the "little" Lina laughed and then smirked. "Perhaps I'm being hasty, maybe I should just kill you!" With that, the "little" Lina's nails became razors and leaping, she stuck her hand into Lina's chest.

Lina looked down and gasped. Blood poured out of the wounds and the pain, the pain was so real but…

Suddenly the "little" Lina's face changed. A slight smile replaced the smirk and she withdrew her hand from Lina.

"You haven't much time…" she whispered to Lina, who was completely confused.

"I what?" Lina asked her, grimacing with pain still. Why was this little version of her one second trying to kill her, the next acting concerned?

"One holds the heart, one holds the mind, one holds the soul."

"What?" Where had she heard that before?

"No time…" the "little" Lina said and put her hand on Lina's forehead and whispered, "Wake up."

Lina sat up with a gasp, clutching at her chest. Gourry looked over in surprise at her sudden waking. Realizing that her chest HADN'T been stabbed and that she wasn't bleeding, she sighed with relief and laid down again.

"Lina?" Gourry asked her, his voice full of concern.

She looked over at Gourry and smiled softly, "Just a bad dream."

She then closed her eyes and drifted off again to sleep.


	3. Dreams that Kill?

**__**

Slayers: A Past Reborn

Chapter Three: Dreams that Kill?

When Lina woke up again, she glanced over at Gourry, who had fallen asleep against a tree. She smiled slightly, then stopped, remembering the dream she had had the night before. 

"But it was just a dream," Lina said softly out loud to herself, "Nothing to worry about, right?"

Getting up, Lina made her way as quietly as possible out of camp and to the small creek they had passed on their way. What she needed now was to clean herself up as much as possible and catch some breakfast. Everything was fixed by food*.

Even though she had tried to be quiet, her movements had still woken Gourry, who, upon waking did not see Lina so he started to panic.

"Lina?!" He yelled, getting up and looking around.

"Right here" Lina replied, walking back to the campsite.

"Oh…" Gourry let out a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that the guy had come back. "So…who was that guy from last night Lina?"

"Oh him…" Lina put down the fish she had caught and sat down on her bedroll. "That was Jeran. He was…someone I used to know from Zephilia, before he disappeared," Lina stopped and frowned, "I haven't seen him since then, well, except for last night that is."

Gourry frowned too, "Why would he attack you if he knows you?"

"I don't know Gourry. I think it's safe to assume that he's obviously changed…" Lina trailed off.

"Hmmm…" Gourry said thoughtfully, "Well, let's just hope we don't see him again!" 

"Yeah…" Lina trailed off again, "Well, any ways! I caught us some breakfast!"

After frying up the fish, they packed up their stuff and headed to the next town. By the time they reached it, it was nearly sundown. They found and inn, the only inn in the town, and went in to check for a room.

"What?!?" 

"We only have one room available," the desk clerk said, looking down at the register book. "Being the only inn in the town makes us quite popular miss.

"Well, does the room at LEAST have two beds!" 

"Let me check," the desk clerk flipped a few pages in his book, "Yes, it has two beds."

"Alright! We'll take it!"

He gave them the key, and after a large dinner, the two went upstairs. They went to bed immediately, seeing as Gourry had gotten only a little sleep from keeping watch the whole previous night, and Lina had had the whole "bad dream" thing.

Gourry laid in his bed and glanced over at Lina in hers. He was glad that they were sharing a room. That way, he could protect her better if that guy tried anything again. Of course, there was always the added enjoyment of being near her, watching her sleep…Gourry shook his head to keep those thoughts from entering his mind. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, watching Lina do the same.

As Lina fell asleep she told herself that she would NOT have a bad dream, only good ones. (Of course the subconscious NEVER listens to the conscious, or else it wouldn't be subconscious anymore, would it?)

Lina was flying. Not with raywing or levitation, but by some other means, just sort of gliding through the air. Without knowing, she landed on a cliff and walked towards a forest. Voices…she could hear voices. As she walked closer, she saw a little redheaded girl with her back turned to her. Without seeing her face, she knew it was the "little" her from the previous night. With her though was a little silver haired boy. Jeran.

She listened closer, and actually remembered the conversation.

"I bet you I can blow up that tree!" Little Lina (from now on L.Lina) boasted.

"Like its that hard to blow stuff up!" Little Jeran (from now on L.Jeran) snapped back sarcastically.

"Well, I bet _you_ can't! Your just jealous!" L.Lina stuck out her tongue at him.

"_JEALOUS?_ Of _YOU?_ Ha! Don't make me laugh! I'm going to be the GREATEST SORCERER!" L.Jeran took a triumphant pose, then on afterthought, looked at L.Lina and offered, "You can be the second greatest."

"Gee, thanks," L.Lina said sarcastically, then picked up a rock and threw it at him, "I'M A GIRL! I'LL BE THE GREATEST _SORCERESS_ IN THE WORLD!"

L.Jeran chuckled, "Oh yeah, I forgot…sorry." he paused, "Lets make a pact Lina, whatever happens, who ever is greatest or whatever, that we'll be together! The Greatest Sorcerer and the Greatest Sorceress! We'll be unstoppable!" L.Jeran stuck his hand out.

"Deal!" L.Lina shook it.

Lina, the real one, gasped silently, finally understanding why Jeran was coming after her. But why? Why the way that he had? L.Jeran disappeared and the L.Lina looked at the real one.

"You remember now?"

"Yeah…but it was just a childhood pact. Not a real one."

"It WAS real! To Jeran and to you. You know it!"

"But I'm with Gourry, so-"

L.Lina laughed, "With Gourry?"

"Yes…uh, we travel together."

"Gourry doesn't care! He doesn't want to travel with you! He just does out of obligation! Why don't you just tell him to get lost!" L.Lina said angrily, her eyes narrowing at Lina.

"What? I'm not going to do that! He's my friend and-"

"Friend? You have no friends!"

"Yes I do! Amelia, and Zel and-"

"And where are they now?"

"Well, Amelia's at home and Zel is looking for his cure-"

"So, as soon as they don't have any further use for traveling with you, they leave?"

"No! They have responsibilities and-"

"Responsibilities my ass! Your just making excuses! Remember Lina, I AM you! I know how you truly feel."

"If you know how I truly feel, then you should know that if you don't stop cutting me off, you little sadistic me, I'm gonna fireball you to kingdom come!"

L.Lina went on, ignoring her comment," I know you care deeply for Gourry, but, lets face it! He doesn't care for you! You need to get over him and move on with your life!"

Lina looked at her younger self. Could this be true? No…no, it couldn't be…

"Just tell him to leave. He'll be fine! Maybe he'll go to Sylphiels…they'd be good together you know."

Lina cringed at this, knowing how annoying Sylphiel could be when it came to "Gourry Dear".

"No! I won't send him away! He's my friend and…and…"

"Your friend? I don't think so! If he was your friend, then why does he call you flat chested? And a little kid? And-"

"Stop!"

L.Lina grinned and walked to the older one "Face the facts Lina, No one is with, your by yourself, alone." L.Lina took her hand and led her to a cliff. Pointing she said, "Everyone is against you." The wind blew and she heard a whispered voice in her ear "…one for the head, one for the heart, one for the soul…".

Lina looked at the little "her". "What does that mean?" 

L.Lina's eyes went black and she shoved Lina off of the cliff. She fell, screaming…

**********

…And woke up screaming, which of course sent Gourry flying out of his bed, reaching for his sword.

Lina curled up on the bed and tried to calm herself. Tears were rolling down onto her pillow as her body was racked with sobs. Gourry put the sword back and walked to Lina's bed. 

Sitting down, he gently put a hand on Lina's shoulder. "Lina…?"

Slowly, Lina's composure came back. She looked at Gourry and tried to smile thru the remaining tears, "It's just a a bad dream…"

Gourry frowned, "That's what you said yesterday Lina. Maybe it'll help to tell me?" He hated to see her unhappy."

Lina knew that she couldn't tell him. It was way too personal. But he- now, she couldn't. Her own mind and feelings were confusing her. She smiled again at him, "No Gourry, I'm alright."

Gourry continued to frown, the worry not leaving his face, " You know you can tell me, right Lina? I'll listen."

Lina couldn't help herself. The look he had on his face at that moment was one so full of concern. She sat up and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I know Gourry."

Gourry hugged her back, a bit suprised. She didn't usually show so much affection…but maybe because she had been caught off guard or maybe because it was late…Gourry began to feel very VERY sleepy thinking so much. He glanced down at Lina, who was asleep, her arms still wrapped around his neck. Smiling, he tried to lay the sorceress down, only to find that her fingers were locked in an iron-like grip.

`Well`, he thought to himself, `This won't be so bad…I just hope she doesn't fireball me in the morning." And with that, laid down next to Lina, wrapping his arms around her, and settled into a deep sleep.

**************

Lina was running. Running from something. Then suddenly, she turned around. "Why are you following me!" She yelled.

Well, Lina was suprissed. It wasn't the little sadistic Lina, or Jeran, or a monster. It was Gourry.

Gourry smiled down at her. "Because I love you Lina."

Lina, shocked, looked up at him. "You…you what?"

"I love you. Do you love me?"

Lina blushed, then smiled slightly. Leaning forward, she hugged him, "Yes…"

And, as they kissed, Lina woke up to find herself really in Gourry's arms. Blushing slightly, she realized she was…comfortable. Safe. Content…

…Happy.

And on top of all that, she had had a good dream.

Lina smiled and snuggled closer to Gourry. As she slowly drifted back to sleep, she felt Gourry's arms tighten around her. Yes, she realized, she was happy.


	4. Suspicious Crazy People Everywhere

**__**

Slayers: A Past Reborn

Chapter Four: Suspicious Crazy People Everywhere

___________________________________________________

After waking, fighting to hide the embarrassment about the way they woke up (O.O snuggling) and a big meal, they decided to stay another night. After all, they had no place to be. So they decided that they would go shopping at the bazaar being held in the Towns Square. As they walked into the main street, Lina spotted what she was looking for, the town's Magic Shop. `After all the bad dreams I've been having, maybe I can find a ward or something,` she thought to herself. 

"Um, I'm gonna go check out the magic shop Gourry"

Gourry looked up from the weapons booth he was admiring, "Oh, ok Lina. I'll meet you at the inn later, okay?"

"K." Lina took off. She still was feeling a little bit uneasy around him right then.

After all the bandits that they had...brought to justice...they both had plenty of spending cash to waste. Gourry wandered around the market, looking for something to catch his eye. As he wandered by a jewelry booth, something shiny caught his eye (come on, of COURSE something shiny would catch his eye ^_^). Leaning in for a closer look, he saw that it was a necklace, with a gold chain. dangling off the end was a gold and silver petaled rose with a red jewel in the middle. The jewel reminded him of Lina's eyes...he could see it on her.

"Ah! An excellent choice sir! Who's the lucky lady?" an old woman suddenly bounded out of nowhere, smiling brightly at him.

"Huh?"

"The necklace...who is the lucky lady that it would catch your eye?"

"Oh, um...I'm just looking," Gourry said, getting flustered.

"Oh, but a handsome man like you MUST have a girlfriend!"

"Nope! Just Lina!"

"Ah...and this Lina...just a friend?"

"Well, I'm her protector and all..."

"Oh, then what better way to show your feelings than this?" she gestured to the necklace.

"Oh!" Gourry laughed nervously, "She'd probably hit me!"

"You never know... women can suprise you."

After further haggling with the very persuasive and over bearing old woman, Gourry bought the necklace. Walking back to the inn, he stopped as a thought crossed his mind, "Now, how do I GIVE this to her??" He turned away from the inn and decided to walk around until he could think of something.

Meanwhile, Lina had found that the magic shop was a complete wash for good dream amulets. However, she did find some books about dreams and so she bought them and headed back to the inn as well. 

As she was walking back, she passed a jewelry stand manned by an old woman. Stopping to just amuse herself, she was suprised when the woman looked at her and smiled brightly. 

"I know the perfect thing for you my dear!"

Lina, a bit taken back at this, looked at the woman skeptically, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes." The old woman reached into a bag and pulled out a box. "Believe me, this belongs with you." She handed the box to Lina.

Opening it, Lina gasped at what was inside. An amulet, about the size of her demon's blood ones, was inside. Silver and gold petals formed around a red gem in the middle. Looking up at the lady, Lina asked, "How much? And what do you mean, it belongs with me?"

The old lady smiled, "Some things I know. And for you my dear, 20 gold pieces."

"20! Only 20?" Lina smiled triumphantly, then looked at the lady, suspicion creeping in again, "Why so cheep? What's wrong with it?"

"Oh nothing my dear. But, I've had it for so long, I want someone else to relish it. Just promise me that you will keep it with you till the time is right."

"Time is right for what?"

"You'll know...some things are only made certain with time."

"Um...ok then! 20 gold pieces it is!" Lina happily paid the old woman, then turned and began her trek back to the inn. The old woman smiled and pocketed the change. Leaving her booth unattended, she entered a nearby ally and the gray hair slowly turned to a bright gold color, the wrinkles disappeared and there, instead of a old woman was an young girl, about age 15.

"My Lord..." She whispered into the air and a dark portal appeared, with only a voice coming thru it.

"Is it done Lara?"

"Yes My Lord...Lina Inverse now possess's one of the talismans. Soon two."

"Very well done Lara...now all we need to do is direct the third towards her and it will be done. Go, search for it now."

"Yes My Lord..." the portal closed and the girl pulled the hood of her battered cloak over her head and went back to the bazaar.

__________________________________________________________________

Lina sat down on her bed and sighed. Opening the box holding the amulet, she thought to herself `at least the day wasn't a total wash...` she had really wanted to find a dream ward.

"I wonder where Gourry is?" she thought out loud. "Knowing him, he probably is STILL wandering around out there....What should I do until supper? Maybe I'll take a nap...why am I talking out loud?" she started laughing at herself, knowing that it wasn't a good sign when you talked to yourself that much. Deciding on the nap idea, she placed the amulet box and her books on the night table, then laid down. No sooner than she had closed her eyes, than there was a knock at the door.

Getting up, slightly annoyed, she went to the door and opened it. There was two younger girls, about 13 and 14, looking very much like sisters, smiling insanely at her.

"Hi! I'm Mandy!-"

"And I'm Candy!"

"And we would like to invite you to the party!" they said in unison.

Lina, eyes wide, was trying to decide between fireballing them, running and screaming, or actually talking to them. She decided that talking would be the most appropriate.

"Um....what party?" Oh great Lina, she thought to herself, ask them something that will probably require a long response.

Sure enough... "Well," Mandy took a deep breath, " See, this bazaar is held every year to remind us all of how it was spared during a battle a while ago between neighboring countries, that are united now, by the way, so we hold this every year and every night we have a party, and since it just started today, and your here, we decided to invite you to it! There's a theme every night and tonight is the costume ball! Tomorrow is the come-as-your-favorite-dark lord night, and then after that there's the-"

"Woah! Hold up! Come as your favorite Dark Lord night? What?"

"Well, that's tomorrow! I don't know if you'll still be here or not, but you could come to that too! Tonight is the costume ball though, and by the way, even though we're "inviting" you, the townspeople and especially my dad, the mayor of this town, will see it as a really REALLY big insult if guests, meaning you, don't attend and he will probably end up running you out of town with a big mob of dressed up townsfolk carrying torches and pitchforks!"

"Um....." Lina was speechless, for once.

"Soooo...." Candy chipped in, "If you go to the shop across the street, you can get a costume! They have a lot so they'll have one for you for sure! And accoording to the inn keeper you have a guy friend with you too, so you better get one for him too or else we'll still run you both out of town, ok?" Thru this whole conversation, Mandy and Candy's smiles had not left their faces.

"Um...ok"

"Ok! Buh By-e!" they said in unison again and left, leaving a very speechless, very exhausted from just HEARING them talk, Lina.

________________________________________________________________________


	5. Reunion

Authors Note:

Well, it took awhile to get this chapter up.Major writers block!So if you read the chapter right before this one, then this one, you'll see how the two don't exactly go "hand in hand".The fact is that I have this all written on paper and am typing it up, and on the way I decided to exaggerate, and I exaggerated right into a corner.So, all that stuff about the ball? IT WAS A DREAM! It was the only way out!I'm SORRY!So, here it is, and if it doesn't run perfectly, its cause of the previously mentioned reason.

# Slayers: A past Reborn

Chapter Five: Reunion

Lina opened her eyes and looked around.The light from the setting sun hardly shone through the window.Rubbing her eyes and looking around, she realized that she had dosed off."Was that completely a dream?" she wondered out loud, then sighed a breath off relief.It must have been.Well, at least it hadn't been a dream about Jeran.Weird, yes, but not terrifying.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.Getting up from the bed, she went to answer it.Outside Gourry stood, with a worried expression on his face. 

"Oh, Lina.I knocked 10 times…I wasn't sure if you were here or not."

"Gourry, it's your room too.You could have just came in."

"Oh yeah," Gourry laughed a little, nervously, "I wasn't sure though."

"I was…just taking a nap," she said, walking back into the room, leaving the door open for him.

"Well, if you were sleeping, I can-"

"No! No, that's alright.I was having a weird dream anyways." Lina sat down on her bed and looked up at him, "So…what's up?"

"Um, well…" Gourry was still trying to decide what to say. Holding the jewelry box behind his back he carefully avoided her eyes, knowing that he'd get lost in them if he looked, like he always did. "I was in the market today…and I, um…"

"Gourry!Spit it out!"

"I got you this.Here," he quickly held out the box to her.

Lina looked at the box with a bit of shock.She looked from the box to Gourry, to the box, to Gourry, and then to the box again.

"You…got something for me?"

Gourry blushed a bit and looked at the floor, "Yeah…I hope you like it."

Lina opened the box and starred in shock.There, in the box, was a necklace exactly like the pendant she had bought earlier that day."Where did you get this?"

"From a cart in the market…"

Slowly she lifted it out of the box.It was an exact duplicate of her pendant, except for the fact that it was a necklace.

"The ruby reminded me of your eyes…" Gourry said softly. "Do you like it?"

Lina looked up at Gourry and smiled, "I love it!" she exclaimed and held it out to him.Confused, he took it.Lina stood up and turned around, lifting her hair from her neck.Gourry, understanding, hooked the necklace around her neck.After it was on Lina turned around and looked at Gourry.

"Thank you," Lina said quietly and put her arms around Gourry, embracing him.Gourry, a little surprised, held her gently.Slowly she pulled away, and looked down at the necklace again."It's so beautiful…why-why did you get it for me?"

Gourry blushed slightly and quietly said, "I'm glad you like it…I-I just thought it would look good on you."

Lina looked up into Gourry's eyes and couldn't stop the hand that went up to stroke his cheek lightly."It's the best thing any one has ever gotten for me before," she said in a barely audible voice.

Gourry put his hand atop Lina's and closed his eyes."I'm glad you like it….Lina, I-"a knock on the door interrupted him.

The knock came again, louder this time.Slowly, and reluctantly, the two parted and Lina made her way to the door.Opening it, she found herself in a state of shock.

"Hi Ms. Lina!" Amelia greeted cheerfully, Zelgadiss standing behind her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in his usual way, "Hi Mr. Gourry!I'm so glad we found you!"

****

After getting over the shock of seeing Zelgadiss and Amelia at their door, the four of them found their way to the inn's dining room and over dinner caught up on the last couple of months. 

"We've been looking for you and Mr. Gourry for a week now Ms. Lina," Amelia said, then went on to tell them about a strong sorcerer who had been terrorizing Saillune."Daddy sent me to find you, and I ran into Mr. Zelgadiss on the way and convinced him to come with me!"

"Do you know who this sorcerer is Amelia?" Lina asked curiously.

"Um…I don't remember exactly…something like Jerry or Jergen…"

"Jeran?" Lina asked quickly.

"Yeah! That's it!"

Gourry looked at Lina, " Isn't that that guy who-"

"Yeah," Lina cut him off, "So, you want us to help you?"

"Um….well…" Amelia looked down, "He's proven to be more powerful than any of us…" she trailed off.

"I'd be more than happy too," Lina grinned a bit manically.Finally she could get some revenge for the nightmares."We'll leave tomorrow."

Amelia clapped her hands happily, but not quite as enthusiastically as she normally would."Thank you Ms. Lina!Well, it's getting rather late…maybe we should all go to bed."

Lina looked at her curiously, sensing that something was wrong, but decided on not saying anything yet.

Amelia excused herself to get ready for bed and Gourry went to move his stuff into Zelgadiss's room, leaving Zelgadiss and Lina by themselves.After they were out of earshot, Zelgadiss turned to Lina and looked at her questioningly. 

"What?!"

He shook his head, "Is something wrong Lina?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seemed a little too eager to help Amelia with her problem, and didn't even ask about money…"

"Is that what you think? That money is all I care about?"

Zelgadiss smirked, "Come one Lina, your not fooling me.There's something wrong, there's an odd sort of aura around you."

"Oh…"

"Do you know this Jeran or something?"

"Well…kind of.At least, I used to…" Lina trailed off.

"Hmmm…" Zelgadiss said thoughtfully.

"Well, anyways Zel, we have a big day tomorrow," Lina fake yawned, "And I'm tired, so g'night." And quickly she retreated to her room.

When she reached her room, she entered it, closed the door and leaned against it, sighing.She wasn't looking forward to sleep.It seemed that everytime she went to bed, she had some sort of weird crazy dream that left her feeling drained and more tired than when she went to sleep.

"Hi Ms. Lina."Amelia said, sitting on her bed and watching Lina curiously.

Amelia…she had forgotten that she was sharing a room with her.Sighing and walking to her bed, she pulled off her boots lazily.

"Ms. Lina…is something wrong?"

This was getting annoying.Why did everyone have to ask her if she was ok?'Can't a girl not be all smiles one day without getting harassed?' she thought to herself."I could ask you the same thing Amelia."

"Wha-what do you mean, Ms. Lina?"

Lina turned to face Amelia and sat down abruptly on the bed.For a moment they just looked at eachother. Then Lina sighed and decided to end the staring contest, "Do you wanna talk?"

Amelia nodded.

****

About a half hour later, Amelia and Lina sat on Amelia's bed, dressed in pajamas. 

"…so then, you and Zel showed up and, well, you know the rest."

"That is SOOOO romantic!"

Lina blushed.Maybe….but what was she going to do?

"What are you going to do?"

Surprised at how intuitive Amelia was, Lina shrugged and muttered, "I have no idea."

"I knew it, by the way."

"Knew WHAT?"

"That you two loved eachother."

Lina's blushed deepened a couple of shades."We don't LOVE eachother…" she paused, "…you… knew?"

"Oh yeah, well, it wasn't too hard."

"But…he always insults me!"

"I don't think he really means to, Ms. Lina…and you know what they say about boys who tease girls…"

"Yeah, right."

"Of course, you DO hit him a lot which is odd if you love him…" Amelia said thoughtfully.

"I DON'T love him!" Lina paused and looked at the bed spread, "Do….you think I hit him too much?"

"Well, no I guess not…I haven't seen you hit him since we met up again."

Lina remained quiet.

"So…what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Hmmm….." Amelia said with stars in her eyes, "It is sooo romantic!"

"Yeah, whatever.Anyways, what's wrong with you?"

"Me? Uh…nothing really."

"No way!I told you, now you tell me!"

"Well…it's really just a bunch of things…I always feel down about this time of year.Tomorrows the anniversary of my mother's death…"Amelia said softly.

There was a moment of silence, then Lina said very quietly, "I'm sorry Amelia…I had no idea."

"Oh…it happened a long time ago.It's ok, it's been a long time.But a little bit after her death, my sister Gracia ran away," Amelia sighed, then looked away."But…that's not the main thing that's bothering me."

"What is it?"

"Well…Mr. Zelgadiss."

"Oh, that."

"What do you mean, 'oh that'?"

"Well, your thing for him."

"You-you know?"

Lina rolled her eyes, "I'm very observant Amelia."

"Well, so what do you think?"

"I honestly don't know.I read people pretty well, but Zel keeps his emotions really hidden."

"I know…"

"But there's always hope!"

"I always thought he liked you."

"WHAT?!?"

"Well, you two have more in common."

"Yeah right!"

"You do!"

"No way!He's so….unadventuresome, boring…."

"Hey!"

"No offense Amelia, he's just not my type."

"And Gourry is?" Amelia asked slyly.

"Yes! Er- I mean, I…"

"That's what I thought," Amelia smiled triumphantly.

"Amelia…" Lina said in a warning tone.

Amelia shrugged, "I know, you know, Gourry knows, and Mr. Zelgadiss probably knows too."

Lina sighed, "I guess everyone knows….By the way, Amelia, STOP calling me Ms. Lina."

"But…it's polite."

"Maybe but your like a sister and I don't call Luna 'Ms. Luna'."

Amelia's eyes welled up and grew big, "I'm…like a sister?"

Lina realized what she had said, "Well, yeah.Your like the little sister I never had." For some reason, those words brought back some sort of memory.But Lina, even as she tried to analyze it, couldn't figure it out.During this time Amelia had thrown her arms around Lina's neck and was sobbing.

"Amelia?Did I say something wrong?"

"You-you don't know what that means to me!With Gracia gone…I've always missed having a big sister!" She continued to cry happily.

Lina smiled and hugged Amelia back.Yes, Amelia was like a little sister.

Once Amelia had finished crying, they continued their talk for awhile, before going to bed.Tomorrow was a big day, after all.


	6. Homecoming

# **Ok, here's chapter six! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the slayers!**

# Slayers: A Past Reborn

Chapter 6: Homecoming

Lina walked along the beach.The waves crashed against her bare feet.She was wearing a long flowing white dress, very unlike her.Looking down the beach she saw Gourry walking towards her, smiling.

Lina smiled back and waved.Suddenly a look of sheer pain crossed Gourry's face.Lina gasped as she saw blood begin to pour out of his chest.As he fell, Lina saw Jeran standing behind him, holding a bloody knife.She ran to Gourry, tears running down her face.

"See this Lina Inverse?" Jeran pointed to Gourry's lifeless body, "This is what happens if you don't keep your word.Come to Saillune alone."

Lina sat straight up in bed.The morning light shone in through the window shades.Amelia still slept in the other bed."Come to Saillune alone…" Lina muttered to herself.She couldn't let Gourry get hurt, no matter what.

*****

"Good morning!" Lina called cheerfully as she walked into the inns dining area.She sat down next to Amelia and picked up a menu.

"Good Morning Ms- ah, Lina," Amelia corrected herself and smiled at her.

Lina smiled back, "Are we all ready?" Gourry sat across from her, staring intently at his menu and Zelgadiss, sitting next to him, nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Yup, so right after breakfast we can head back to Saillune!" 

"Ok then," Lina said as the waitress walked up, "I'll have everything on _this_ side of the menu," she said, pointing.

"And I'll have everything on _this_ side," Gourry said, pointing to the other side of the menu.

"I'll have three orders of this," Amelia said, pointing.

"I'll have another cup of coffee," Zelgadiss said with a sigh.

After picking herself up off the floor, the waitress hurried off into the kitchen to get their enormous order.

*****

After a large and satisfying meal the four were off to Saillune.Amelia led the way, humming softly.Zelgadiss and Gourry came next, chatting idly.Lina followed the rest, deep in thought.

"Come to Saillune alone…" Lina thought to herself as the words from the dream came back to her.She couldn't get the picture of Gourry out of her head.But all of this because of her?She didn't understand it.Deep in thought, she fiddled with her new necklace.If Amelia and Zelgadiss hadn't shown up, who knew what would have happened.Things had changed so dramatically in a couple of days.But there they were again, the four of them, on a journey.

"Maybe…maybe I should just forget about yesterday," Lina thought to herself, "I'm sure Gourry already has," she looked at him ahead, walking with Zelgadiss."Yes, I'll just pretend that nothing happened."She stopped playing with the necklace."But still…." She sighed.Memories could be so hard to repress.

*****

Soon they reached a town on the outskirts of Saillune.They decided to stop for lunch.

As they waited for their enormous lunch, they chatted about what they had been doing since they last saw each other.Lina, immersed in her own thoughts, hadn't realized Zelgadiss was talking to her.

"What Zel?" Lina looked up, not paying close attention. 

Zelgadiss frowned, "I asked if you know how powerful this guy is."

"Well….not really."

"How do you know Jeran, Lina?" Amelia asked her.

"Oh, um….well, he used to live in Zephilia."

"Were you friends?"

"Yeah…until we were about six.Then he and his family disappeared."

"They just…disappeared?" Zelgadiss asked her.Lina nodded.

Gourry looked at her for a few moments, then said, "He attacked Lina a couple of nights before you guys showed up."

"What? I didn't know that!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Zelgadiss asked suspiciously.

"I-um…" Lina trailed off, not sure what to say.She didn't know if she should say anything about the dreams or if…no, of course not.If she mentioned them, they'd just get upset.

"Maybe he attacked Saillune because he knew you knew Lina, Amelia," Zelgadiss said, then went on, "But if he was friends with Lina, why would he attack her?And if he did want to get to Lina, why go through Saillune?"

Everyone at the table was silent.

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it?" Gourry asked, "If he attacked Saillune and Lina, then we have to stop him, right?" Zelgadiss and Amelia nodded.Lina just sat quietly.She was deep in thought.Again.

The food arrived and all "deep thoughts" were pushed aside.After this stop they only had a half hours walk to go.

"Ok guys," Lina said, getting up, "I'm gonna go to the local magic shop."

Gourry made a move to get up as well, but Lina's voice stopped him. "By myself.I'll be right back, I just want to check on something."

Gourry sat back down and got a confused/concerned look on his face while the others nodded.

Lina walked to the magic store.She wasn't exactly sure about what she was looking for, but it was worth a look.And this city DID have an excellent magic shop. 

As she entered the store, she easily sensed the magical guard around the store.A strong one, but not strong enough for her not to be able to break it.Smiling, she looked around and saw a slightly older man sitting at the front desk.

"Can I help you miss?"

"I hope so…I'm looking for a spell."

The man smiled, "Well, we have many of those.What did you have in mind?"

"A dream spell."

The man gasped, "Why do you need that?"

"I have to stop someone from entering mine."

"Well…I DO have one of those…"

Lina cheered.

"…But it's NOT for sale."

Lina's face fell, then she got angry.

"LOOK Mister! I don't CARE if it is for sale or not! I NEED it!!"

He smiled smugly, "Too bad.What can you do? No magic can be used in here!"

"FIREBALL!"

The man blinked in surprise, singed and blackened.

"How-but how!?!"

Lina grinned her infamous evil grin, "It's a strong spell, but not strong enough for Lina Inverse, Sorceress Genius!"

"L-Lina Inverse?Enemy of all that lives!Dragon Spooker!Bandit killer! Flat chested-"

"FIREBALL!"

Again the man was burnt to a crisp.

"No wonder my ward didn't work," he coughed, then regained his composure, "Well…alright.I'll give you the manuscript you want…for a price."

They bartered for a bit, but it was easily affordable from all the bandits she and Gourry had "Brought to Justice!" lately.

"One thing Miss," the shopkeeper called after Lina, "You can only stay in the dreamland for the maximum of an hour.After that, your body slowly dies.Someone must be with you to watch over and wake you up, because you can't wake yourself up, unless you are successful."

`Watch over you` brought thoughts of Gourry into her mind, but Lina pushed them away, "Alright."

"And remember, be on guard.ANYTHING is possible in the dreamland."

As she walked back to the inn, she thought about this.Anything?Did that mean if Jeran was using this spell, that HE could do anything too?The idea was not appealing.

Surprising, not much time had passed since she had left.

"Lina? Your back so soon," Amelia commented.

"Um…yeah.They didn't have anything interesting."

Zelgadiss looked at her suspiciously.After traveling off and on with Lina, he knew when she was hiding something.Gourry thought the same thing and shared a glance with Zelgadiss.Neither said anything, yet.

*****

Later on, as they were walking towards Saillune, Zelgadiss walked besides Lina.

"You found something, didn't you?"

Lina looked at him, then the others, who were out of earshot, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you've been acting a little distant today, and more so since you came back from that shop.What did you find?"

"Nothing Zel.Really, I just found some…" Lina thought hard, "…Legends.That's all.I was thinking of stopping on the way back to get them."

Zelgadiss gave her a "youaresoobviouslylyingtome" look. "Legends?"

Lina looked back with a "leavemealonebeforeIfireballyourass" look. "Yes, legends."

Zelgadiss decided to leave it alone. "Ok, so what do you remember about Jeran?"

"Well, not much.Like I said before, he disappeared when I was about six.But, I know he's probably a powerful sorcerer.He IS from Zephilia, you know."

Zelgadiss nodded.Zephilia was known for raising powerful sorcerers.Amelia at this moment cheered and everyone looked at her.

"Look!We're almost there!" the towns walls were visible through the trees.The four continued forward.Amelia sprinted ahead and Zelgadiss followed quickly.Gourry waited for Lina to catch up with him, then walked beside her.Lina tried not to look at him, and after a few moments of silence, Gourry turned to Lina, "Lina…I think we need to talk."

Lina stopped in her tracks, "About what?

Gourry stopped too and stuttered, "Well…ah, just stuff."

Lina was a little confused by that, but said, "Well, we can talk later."

"When?"

"Tonight, ok?"

"Ok," Gourry smiled and began to walk again, as did Lina.

"Oh L~sama!" Lina thought, "WHAT am I getting myself into?"

They quickly reached Saillune and, with Amelia still in the lead, made their way to the castle. There they were led to the throne room, where Prince Phil greeted them.

"Daddy!" Amelia and Phil hugged and then Phil walked toward Lina.

"Uh oh!" Lina thought but before she could react, Phil had her swept into a hug, squeezing the living daylights out of her.

"Welcome Lina!" Phil said enthusiastically.

"Mmmpfhhh!" Lina's muffled voice called.

Next, Phil moved to Gourry, shaking his hand crushingly, then to Zel, who albeit a chimera, still felt pain.

Once Phil had retreated, Lina said, "So…I hear your having sorcerer problems again."

Phil nodded, "Yes.He just began to show up, summoning monsters and terrorizing the townspeople.No one knows what he wants exactly…" Phil trailed off."But we'll talk about this later!We have prepared a feast to welcome you!"

**20 minutes later**

After Lina and Gourry had inhaled most of the meal, Phil began to tell them about Jeran.

"He had a sorcery store here that was mildly popular.But then, he began to sell black magic spells, which are strictly prohibited.When we told him he had to stop or close, he disappeared!That was about a year ago.Now he has suddenly reappeared."

Zelgadiss pondered this, "He disappeared? What is with this guy and disappearing?"

"I don't know…" Lina said thoughtfully.

"Well, you have had a long journey, and you are probably tire.I'll have Amelia show you to your rooms."Phil said with a sigh, making Lina look closer at him.He looked more tired than they did.

After Phil had left, Gourry turned to Amelia and Lina, "Phil is acting a little weird, isn't he?"

"Oh, I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind," Amelia said with a little nervous laugh.

Lina remembered their conversation from last night."Yeah, he's probably just tired," she faked a yawn, "So am I…I could use a nice bath and a good sleep."

Amelia shot her a thank you look quickly.

"Well, I'm not tired.I think I'll head to the local sorcery guild and see what I can find." Zelgadiss said, getting up.

"Zel! It can wait until morning!" Lina exclaimed, but Zelgadiss was already walking away, "He still always goes on his own…"

Amelia showed Gourry where his room was and then led Lina to hers, showing her also where the bath was."Aren't you going to join me?" Lina asked, surprised. 

"No, I'm really tired…I'm just going to go to bed early."

Lina nodded.Amelia probably wanted to be alone a little today.After all, it was the anniversary of her mothers death.

After a nice, comforting bath, Lina got on her pajamas that she didn't often wear, and headed back to her room.She stopped in surprise when she saw Gourry walking towards her, in _his_ pajamas."Why is he…" she thought to herself, then remembered, "Oh yeah…we were going to `talk`. Shit!" she had hoped he would forget.Well, apparently it wouldn't slip even _his_ mind.

She reached her door and looked at him.He caught up to her and smiled nervously.

Sighing she finally spoke, "I suppose you want to talk now."

"Yeah, I kind of did…" Gourry replied, nervousness edging his words.

"Well, alright," Lina opened her door, threw her stuff onto the dresser, sat down on the bed and looked at him. "Ok, talk."

Gourry, who had followed her in and shut the door, turned around surprised, "Me?"

"Well, you're the one who wants to talk, not me," Lina laughed, "So, go ahead."

"Ok…well…" Gourry stuttered.

"Yeeessssss?" Lina was kind of enjoying making him so nervous.

"You know, your not making this easy Lina," Gourry said exasperated. 

"Well I'm sorry!" Lina laughed again, "I don't even know what this is about!"

"About us."

Lina blinked and stopped laughing, "Us?"

"Yeah…"

"What about `us`?"

"Well, that's kind of what this is about," Gourry searched for the right words, "About last night, before Amelia and Zel arrived."

"Ok…"

Gourry sighed and sat down next to Lina, "Do you know why I gave you that necklace?"

Lina shook her head, "No…"

"Because…because I care for you Lina…deeply," Gourry kept his eyes on the floor.

Lina blushed and one hand rose to play with the necklace.

"I don't know where this is going but…I just know I can't live without you Lina."

"Gourry…" Lina whispered.He looked up at her with all his feelings shining in his eyes, "I care for you too…" hesitantly she took his hand.

Gourry squeezed it and opened his mouth to say something when the door to Lina's room burst open and Zel cam flying in, waving a piece of paper.

"Lina!! Amelia's gone!!"

He then stopped and blinked.Lina and Gourry…holding hands…in their pajamas.He quickly decided that he'd tease them later.

"What? What about Amelia?" Lina quickly jumped up, letting go of Gourry's hand.

"She's gone! She's been kidnapped!"

"Wait, how do you know?" Gourry said, scratching his head, "Maybe she just went off on her own?"

Zelgadiss held out the note to Lina, ignoring Gourry's comment, "There's a ransom Lina," he said quietly.

Lina snatched the note away from him and read it aloud.

"To the kingdom of Saillune,

We have the Princess.If you wish to have her back, deliver Lina Inverse to us.We will be waiting at the Saillune Gardens, tomorrow at sunset."

"So, what are we going to do?" Zelgadiss asked worriedly.

Lina looked at him, then the note.She avoided looking at Gourry.Finally she said in a quiet voice, "Exactly what they want."

Gourry frowned and said nothing.

****

Ok! Yeah! I can type when I try! It's a little longer than usual, but that's ok, right? Let me know what you think!!!


	7. The Dream Manuscript

# Slayers: A Past Reborn

# Chapter 7: The Dream Manuscript

Lina, Gourry and Zelgadiss met with Prince Phil right away after learning of Amelia's kidnapping.

"Do we know who took her?" Phil asked worriedly.

"No…but I'm pretty sure it's Jeran," Zelgadiss frowned, worried as well.

"Hmm…." Lina thought outloud, "How did he get in here without being noticed?"

"Maybe he can do that sub-spacey thing, like that guy Kranzel did?" Gourry asked.

"Maybe, but Kenzel was a monster, and Jeran, as far as we know is human.And- hey, wait. You actually remember something Gourry?" she had carefully avoided looking at him since they had heard, but this caught her attention.He looked at her with his normal expression.

"Well, anyways, we can't do anything right now…" Phil sighed, getting up, "I suggest we try to get a good night's rest so that we can get her back tomorrow."

"That's it?We're not going to go and find her right now?" Zelgadiss angrily said, standing up as well.

"Zel, there's nothing we can do tonight.And besides, going after her now might get her in more trouble than if not."

Zelgadiss nodded, although not happy about it.Phil said good-night to them all and left, followed by an angry and frustrated Zelgadiss.

Gourry and Lina walked down the hallway to Lina's room, "Jeran again Lina?What is going on?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, first he attacked you, then Saillune, and now he kidnaps Amelia…" Gourry trailed off thoughtfully, "There seems to be a pattern…"

"Well, I don't know.Besides, it could be someone other than Jeran."

"Maybe, but…" Gourry frowned, "I just have a feeling that your not telling me the whole truth."

For a moment Lina considered telling Gourry the truth.That moment passed quickly.She shook her head, "No, there's nothing." She looked quickly away from him.She couldn't stand it, him looking at her with so much worry in his eyes. When they reached her door, she turned to him, "It's getting late, we have an early day tomorrow."

Gourry nodded and turned to leave, but first gave her one of his priceless smiles, "Good-night Lina," and left.

"Good-night…" Lina went into her room and shut the door.Sighing, she laid down on her bed.Why did everything always have to be so difficult?And now Amelia was gone….Well, Amelia was more important than her, and if that meant going to Jeran…then that was what she would do.She got up and rummaged through her things, finding the dream manuscript.The shopkeepers words still echoed in her head "…your body will die…"

"Well," she said outloud, "I'm sure I can defeat Jeran in an hour, I don't need anyone here." Memorizing the spell, Lina laid back down on the bed and cast it:

_"In a time that has no time,_

_In a place that is not a place,_

_I cast and enter into the world of dreams._

_Dream Gate Open Wide!"_

***

Lina looked around.The blackness slowly evaporated into rich colors, much like a setting sun.Fog floated along the ground, and trees were spread sparsely around her, giving the idea of a forest clearing.

"Hello Lina."

Lina looked to see Jeran standing behind her.

"I was wondering when you would finally come here.I expected it when you first got the manuscript."

Lina's eyes flashed with anger, "Well, I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she said sarcastically, "Now, would you mind telling me why the hell your exactly doing this?"

Jeran laughed, "You mean, the Great Sorceress Lina Inverse hasn't figured it out yet?"

Lina smirked, "So sue me, I just can't figure it out."

"I have decided to bring you to the other realm."

"Other… realm?"

"Yes, the realm of the Mazoku.You see Lina, even after you destroyed Gaav and Hellmaster, we still want you as one of us."

"One of you?That means….you're a Mazoku?"

"Indeed Lina."

"Well, that explains _how_ you took Amelia, but _why_?"

Jeran laughed again, "At first I thought the only one who could affect you was Gourry, but I realized that I could get you through Amelia as well."

"What do you mean, `get me`?"

"Well….this is how it works.You either give yourself to me to become a Mazoku, or Amelia dies.Or, better yet, Amelia becomes a Mazoku."

"You-you wouldn't!"

"Try me Lina." Jeran smirked.

"FIREBALL!" the ball of energy flew towards Jeran but was easily deflected.

"Oh Lina! Even if I was still human, I could have deflected that! Is that all you got? I know since the last time I saw you, you learned some new ones," using his demon speed and the dream scape, he knocked her down, standing over her, "Where's the Dragon Slave? The Raguna Blade? The Giga Slave?"

Lina laid there and looked for a moment.This was not going good.

"Come on! Fight Lina!" Lina tried to get up, but was forced to her knees by a sharp pain in her chest.

"Oh, did the shopkeeper forget to tell you that?" he switched his appearance to that of the shopkeeper from the magic store, "time passes slower in the dream world than in the outside world.You've been in here for about an hour, and of course, you were too stubborn to tell anyone you were doing this, weren't you?" Jeran laughed and his appearance changed back into his own, "So predictable Lina, you never change!"

"No! I-" Lina looked around the dreamworld, which was getting a bit fuzzy.

"And when you die, I will complete my mission!You will be a Mazoku!"

"SHUTUP! I'll _never_ be like you!" she got up, only to be knocked down again by a wave of dizziness.

"Ha Ha! It begins!"

Lina clasped her necklace, `Maybe…'

***

Gourry was dreaming, past events, the fight with Shabbranigdo.In the midst of the fight, he heard Lina's voice.

"Gourry……Gourry……"

The dream faded away and it was just him and her voice.

"Lina?"

"Gourry…help me Gourry…"

"What? Help you? How?"

"Gourry…I need you!"

"How! How do I-"

"Wake me…"

Gourry woke with a start.Wake her? Well, if he was wrong, he'd deal with Lina's anger.So he ran out of his room and to Lina's quickly.Without bothering to knock, he charged in.A candle was lit next to the bed and he could see that Lina's skin was quite pale.

"Oh God…" he muttered as he ran to her side.Checking quickly, he realized she wasn't breathing.Shaking her, he yelled, "Wake up! Lina!"He could almost see the life literally returning to her body.Suddenly her eyes flew open and her hands clenched onto Gourry's arm as she gasped for air. It had worked…

Gourry helped her sit up.For a moment they just stared at eachother, then Lina threw her arms around Gourry's neck and sobbed.

"Gourry…thank you…"

Gourry, who still was in a bit of a shock from seeing Lina like that, just held her.

When she finally was able to calm down, Gourry asked her, "Lina, what just happened?"

Lina pulled away and looked at him.His eyes were always filled with such concern and worry for her…

"Lina, tell me," Gourry asked, but inside he pleaded `Once, just once, _confide_ in me!'

"Gourry…" she was going to tell him nothing.It was alright.She could handle it.But something in Gourry's eyes made her stop.And then it all came out, the dreams, the manuscript, Jeran, _all_ of it.

When she was finally finished, she sat back and looked at Gourry. `He's angry' she waited for his response, 'he probably thinks he didn't protect me well enough'.Slowly, she reached out and shyly took one of Gourry's hands. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"No, it's alright.I know how you are Lina.It just makes me mad that he used me in your dreams to- Lina, you know that's not how I feel, right?"

"I know Gourry," Lina smiled.

"Well, I think that I should stay here and make sure he doesn't try to come for you," Gourry said in his usual cheerful tone and stood up.

Lina, confused by his mood shift, looked up at him, "Um….ok…"

Gourry laid down on the couch in her room and Lina blew out the candle and sighed.A wave of sleep hit her and soon she was under.

***

Voices.Voices from all around her.She couldn't make them out, there were too many.Then there was a flash of white, and the voices stopped.

Jeran again.He stood in front of her and motioned to the right, grinning.

Lina looked and saw Amelia.No, it wasn't Amelia, was it?Her eyes were dark and that grin…so evil…Lina gasped, "NO!"

"Yes!This is what _will_ happen if you don't join me!I'm done playing around Lina!Believe me, I'm serious!"

Amelia stepped forward, "Don't worry _Ms. Lina_ it'll be great!"

"No Amelia!This can't be!"

Jeran grabbed her by the throat, "Oh it will be Lina! It will!Choose!You or her!"

***

Lina woke up with a gasp.Besides the intense pain she felt at her throat, her mind now ached as well.

`Why! Why does this always happen to the people I love!' was the first thought in her mind. "Where did that come from…?" she whispered to herself, but shook it away.Slowly she got out of her bed.Her friends were always getting hurt. `Not this time!' she resolved, `I won't let anyone get hurt because of me this time!' Quietly, as to not wake up her "guest", she put on her cape and boots and crept towards the door.She had almost reached it when she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"Where are you going?"

Gourry. Damn. So he _wasn't_ sleeping. 

He turned her around to face him."Where are you going Lina?" he couldn't help the anger from rising.He knew very well where she was going but wanted her to say it.

She sighed and looked down to the floor.

"You were going off on your own, weren't you?"

"I-I just don't want anyone else to get hurt…"

Gourry frowned, then remembered their conversation."Did you have another dream?"

Lina's silence was all he needed for an answer.

"Lina, he _wants_ you to go by yourself so he can get you!That's why we all have to go!"

"Maybe…maybe I should go by myself.Amelia's more important than me, and-"

"Don't say that!" Gourry shook her, causing Lina to look up in surprise, "Don't say that!We're not going to-to-sacrifice you to him! We'll get Amelia back by defeating Jeran! No other way!"

Tears welled up in Lina's eyes as Gourry pulled her close, "We _will _get Amelia back.I won't loose you to him, not now, not ever."

Lina, surprised at the emotion in his voice, just let herself be held.It was…comfortable.

He gently led her back to her bed."There's still some time before we need to get up, you should get some more sleep," he helped her remove her cape.Turning to leave, Lina surprised herself and him when she grabbed his arm.

Blushing profusely and keeping her eyes down, Lina slowly said, "J-just lay here with me Gourry?"

Gourry pushed down the surprise and joy at her words and nodded.Laying down next to her, he drew her into his arms and they slept like that the whole night.


	8. The Final Moment

# Slayers: A Past Reborn

Chapter 8: The Final Moment

Lina awoke the next morning still in Gourry's arms to find that they had slept in.She hated to move out of his arms but it was going to be a hectic day and they had already wasted enough time.Lina sat up and crawled off the bed.She quickly attached her caped and then nudged Gourry to wake him up.

"Mmmph.." Gourry rolled over.

Frowning, Lina nudged him again, harder.

"Mmph…."

"GOURRY! WAKE UP!"

At this, Gourry jumped out of his bed, a bit glassy eyed.Blinking a couple times, he smiled slightly, "Oh, Lina, what are you doing here?"

Any embarrassment she had felt quickly flew out the window. "Gourry! This is MY room! Don't you remember anything!" she then whirled around and left.

Once she had left, Gourry smiled to himself.Yeah, he remember things, a LOT of things, but sometimes it was just easier to forget.At least, for the time being.He quickly ran to catch up with Lina.

"So…what's the plan?

"Plan?"

"Yeah…to get Amelia back."

"Well, I go and fight Jeran."

"That's it?!?"

"Yeah, that's it. Why?"

Gourry shrugged, "Doesn't seem like much of a plan…"

"Well, if _you_ come up with a better one, let me know," she snapped sarcastically as they entered the hallway leading to the dining area.

They could hear voices through the door.Or rather, they could hear one rather loud voice.

"…I'm glad to be home too, Father!I knew something wasn't right!We'll get Amelia back , no problem! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Lina's eyes grew big and she froze in her spot, clutching Gourry's arm.

"What? What's wrong Lina?" 

"Na-Na-Na-Na," she stuttered

The doors flew open from the dining room.There stood a tall, big breasted woman with long black hair and a _little _leather outfit.Seeing Lina, she blinked, then began her infamous cackle. "OHOHOHOHO!So I've found you Lina Inverse!"

Lina screamed and ran down the hall.

***

Gourry and Naga found Lina in her room.Actually, they found her door barricaded.

"Lina, what's wrong?"

"Is _she_ with you?"

"Oh Lina! Come out! It's me, Naga!"

"I KNOW!"

Gourry looked from the door to Naga, "You two know eachother?"

Naga went on, ignoring Gourry, "OHOHOHOHOHO! Lina, you should know a door can't stop the GREAT NAGA!" she faced the door. "DEMONA CRYSTAL!!!" just as she let loose the spell, the door flew open and hit the far wall of Lina's room.

"Naga! You idiot!"

"OHOHOHOHO!"

"What's going on?" Gourry asked, confused.

"What are you doing here Naga?"

"OHOHOHO! I came to save my sister!"

Lina and Gourry looked at eachother, "Your sister?"

"Yes Lina, you should know that.I told you myrea- er, old name was Gracia."

"Well, you could have said you were Saillune's missing princess!"

"Yes, well, just like you could have said you were leaving!"

Lina looked around nervously.

"I don't get it Lina, how do you know eachother?" Gourry asked, still dumbfounded.

"Naga and I used to travel together…"

"OHOHOHOHO! Lina was my sidekick!! We, as greatest rivals and allies were-"

"I was NOT _your _sidekick!"

"-traveling sorceress's extremes! We crushed those who opposed us, right Lina? OHOHOHOHO!"

"Ah! Make her stop!" Lina yelled and hid behind Gourry, who just stared wide eyed at Naga.

Naga stopped abruptly, "Amelia and I share a special bond…I sensed something was wrong with her, so I came home…"

Lina came out from behind Gourry. "Don't worry Naga, we'll get her back."

"I hope so Lina…"

***

After breakfast, they sat in the library waiting for Zelgadiss.He finally arrived, arms filled with books. "I've been up all night trying to figure out how Jeran was able to get Amelia without being seen and-"

"Oh, we already know."

"What? How?"

"He's a mazoku…he just…popped in and took her."

Zelgadiss's eyes narrowed, "He's a mazoku after all?"

"Yup."

"OHOHOHOHOHO! Who is this Lina? My, you do travel with some strange characters lately!"

Zelgadiss looked at her for the first time "Strange characters?"

"Ah…yeah, Zel, this is Amelia's sister, Naga."

"Amelia's sister?!?"

"OHOHOHOHO! I am Naga the Great White Serpent! Certainly you've heard of me?"

"Nope," Zel turned his attentions from Naga, now on the floor, to Lina, "What's the plan then?"

Lina sighed, "The plan is I go fight Jeran since I'm the one he wants."

Zelgadiss frowned, "That's it?"

"Yes that's it!Why do you guys keep asking that?"

"Well, were _not _going to let you go by yourself."

"Why not, I can handle it! You act like I'm a defenseless girl!"

Zelgadiss ignored her and went on, "Besides, we don't even know why he wants you."

Lina got wide eyed and looked down. `Damn! Of course Zel would ask that!'

"Um…yeah we do," Lina looked at the book in front of her.

"Then why?"

"He wants to make me a mazoku."

All of them gasped and Gourry asked, "Again? Don't they give up?"

"I guess not but-"

"I mean, don't they realize how TERRIBLE it'd be for _you_ to be a mazoku?" Gourry went on and shuddered, and was promptly hit with a book.

"A mazoku? Like Joyrock Lina?"

"Yeah…" Lina sighed and went on, "But this is more serious guys.He-he is not just going to try and turn me.He said if I don't go alone, he'll make Amelia a Mazoku too."

Zelgadiss gasped.Amelia a mazoku?No, that couldn't happen, wouldn't happen. "Well, that's why we ALL go.I can't just sit idly by Lina."

Lina nodded, "I thought you'd say that.Alright then, we'll leave in a couple of hours.If Jeran is that powerful, we need to be at full strength, so lets rest up."

All nodded in agreement.Lina got up and left the dining room.

"Lina…?"

Lina turned to see Naga. "Yeah?"

"Um, well, it's been a long time you know? I was just wondering what you've been doing with yourself."

Lina blinked and looked at her, surprised, "Why?"

"Well," Naga looked at the floor, "You're my friend, and I was just wondering if we could, you know, catch up on old times…"

**A ½ hr later**

Naga was white and took a deep breath. "You destroyed a part of Shabbranigdo?And Gaav?And Hellmaster?"

Lina nodded.

"With…with THAT spell? Lina! You were possessed!"

Lina nodded again.

"By the LORD OF NIGHTMARES!"

Lina nodded again, getting exasperated.

"What do you remember?"

"Not much…I remember casting the Giga Slave, then losing control, and that's it."

"But…how did you come back?"

"Gourry.He followed me and for some reason, L~Sama let me go."

"Wow.He must really love you."

"What?"

"Well, aren't you guys a couple?"

"NO! He's my protector."

"Protector? Of _you_?" Naga laughed, "Obviously a front Lina!"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Naga raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Well, you've been traveling with him for almost 2 years now…Doesn't that seem a bit long to you?"

"Well, yes, I mean no it- its not like that Naga!"

"OHOHOHOHO! Lina! Stop denying the obvious Lina! Naga the White Serpent see through all!"

"Naga…" Lina began to get irritated.

"No Lina, your only fooling yourself! OHOHOHOHOHO!"

"NAGA!"

"OHOHOHOHOHO!"

"FIREBALL!!!"

***

The sun was setting when the four reached the gardens.

Looking around nervously, Naga commented, "It doesn't look like anyone's around…"

"Yeah, but if Jeran can manipulate subspace, he could be right behind you and we wouldn't know it," Zelgadiss looked around suspiciously.

"Very true."

The four whirled around to see Jeran emerging form an astral pocket. "I must compliment you on knowing my strategy.Hello again, Lina."

"Jeran," Lina said through clenched teeth, "Where's Amelia!"

"I told you to come alone Lina, yet you brought your group of lackys."

"Lackys?" Zelgadiss asked angrily.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! I am NOT Lina's lacky! I am her greatest rival and-"

"Shutup!" Jeran threw an energy blast at her, knocking her down.

"Naga!" Lina yelled as the sorceress pulled herself up.

"I warned you Lina, you always were so stubborn though!"

"Shut up Jeran! I'm here, now bring Amelia!" Lina yelled.

Jeran grinned wickedly, "I think not Lina.Instead, I'll bring you and your friends to Amelia!" laughing he snapped his fingers and suddenly a pentagram appeared on the ground below them.Then they were all teleported to Jeran's sub-space, where Amelia was in a crystal-like cage.

"Amelia!" Zelgadiss yelled and ran to her.Just when he was about to reach her, he was flung back. "Damnit! A forcefield!"

"You didn't really think it'd be that easy, did you?" Jeran appeared next to Amelia, "I think I'll make her a Mazoku either way.She _is_ cute."

"Bastard!" 

Jeran chuckled, "Temper temper!"

"Dug Haut!"

Jeran's field easily blocked the attack. "Weak!" Jeran sent an energy wave at Zelgadiss, knocking him down.

"OHOHOHOHO! You think you can turn my sister evil? I think not!"

"Shut up!" Jeran threw another energy burst and her but this time Naga dodged it.

"FREEZE ARROW!"

"FLARE ARROW!" Lina added. The two spells hit the field and weakened it slightly, but that was it.

Jeran laughed, "I will ask you only one more time Lina, Will you join me!"

"Go to hell Jeran!"

"Then you can come with me!" Jeran yelled back and ran at her.

"LIGHT COME FORTH!" Gourry stepped in front of Lina protectively.

"Oh, the protector.Hmmph.Out of my way!" Jeran teleported behind Lina and grabbed her "Déjà vu Lina?"

"Lina!" Gourry whirled around, "Let her go!"

"What are you going to do, pretty boy?"

"FREEZE ARROW!" Naga threw the spell at Jeran, who dropped Lina to get out of the way. " Almost got me _Gracia._"

"RA TILT!" Zelgadiss cast on him.

Jeran's shield faltered slightly, "You guys just don't give up, do you!"

Lina, now behind Gourry, charged up her talismans, "Gourry move." He quickly obeyed her.

"What are you doing Lina?" Jeran asked suspiciously.

"_…Before your mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand! DRAGONSLAVE!_" the spell exploded around Jeran, who fell to his knees, finally injured.

"Damn you Lina!" Jeran growled, "How dare you break your promise!"

"What promise?" Zel asked.

"It was a stupid childhood pact made a long time ago.It ended the day you disappeared."

Jeran looked at her, confused, "When I disappeared? I lived in Saillune all my life Lina."

Now was Lina's turn to be surprised, "What do you mean, Saillune, we lived in Zephilia!"

Now everyone was looking at them confused. "What are you guys talking about?" Naga asked.

"No Lina, we lived in Saillune, until you and your sister disappeared after your parent's deaths."

Lina gasped, her parent's deaths? "What are you guys talking about?" Naga asked again.

"It doesn't matter now!" Jeran had used those moments to recharge himself and he teleported behind Lina. "It all ends here!" pulling out a dagger, he shoved it thru her back, near her heart, "Nothing like the old fashioned way!" and disappeared back by Amelia.

Lina's eyes flew open in pain as she fell to her knees, `NO!' she thought `Not now!' 

Gourry ran to Lina and held her, "No!"

"Lina!" Naga yelled, running up to her.

"You bastard!" Zelgadiss shouted at Jeran. 

"Tough words!Now Lina will die, and be reborn as a mazoku!"

"No, she will not."

Jeran stopped laughing."What the-" 

Xellos stepped in front of him, having appeared just then, "I'm afraid Lord Beastmaster is _not_ pleased with you Jeran.I can't say I am either." He raised his staff slightly.

"Xellos!" Jeran growled.

"I'm afraid I can't let you carry out your plan Jeran.It goes against Lord Beastmasters."

"Go to hell Xellos!"

Xellos smirked, "You first," and fazed out, appearing behind him and striking him down.

"Naga! Can't you do anything!?" Zelgadiss yelled.

"I'm- I can't! It's too deep! I don't have enough strengh…"

Zelgadiss looked at the two mazoku's fighting and then at Amelia, and a though struck him, "If there were two of you, could you then?"

"Well, yes…"

"Ok you start on her, I'll get Amelia out!" Please let this work, let Amelia have enough strength….

Lina blinked and looked up at Gourry, "Gourry…I…"

"Shh..save your strength Lina."

"No, Gourry….I just want to tell you I love….you" Lina whispered as her world was turned white.

***


	9. Secrets Revealed

# I don't own the slayers

# Slayers: A Past Reborn

Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed

As Lina lay dying, the two mazoku's continued their fight. "What do you want with her Xellos!How can she be so important to Beastmaster!"

"I'm afraid that is a secret, Jeran.All you need to know is that you have interfered for the last time!" using an astral rift, he appeared behind Jeran and stabbed him through with his staff, sending a powerful spell through it at the same time.

"Damn you Xellos!" Jeran yelled as he fell to his knees.Zelgadiss took this moment of weakness to attack the shield around Amelia.

"Flare Arrow!" the shield, weakened by Jeran's defeat, gave way and Amelia fell out.Zelgadiss ran to catch her, and she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I knew you'd come…Mr. Zelgadiss."

"Amelia…" Zelgadiss smiled down at her, then remembered the predicament at hand, "Do you feel strong enough to cast a healing spell?"

Amelia nodded as she stood up and then she saw Lina, "Oh my god! Lina!" running over to her, she began to cast the spell.That's when she saw for the first time Naga.

"Gracia?!?"

"Oh, h-hi Amelia…" Naga/Gracia smiled at her little sister, "How are you?"

"When did you get back?"

"Um, excuse me girls, but maybe this family reunion could wait until later?" Xellos called over from where he stood over Jeran. Naga and Amelia nodded and continued their healing spells.

"It's not working!She's not healing!" Naga exclaimed, as Lina's body continued to reject the magic.

They all heard laughter and looked towards Jeran, who was lying on the floor, "That's because, princesses, it was a knife with a special poison on it! You'll never heal her now!Even if I die, at least she will too!" he continued laughing.

"Oh, shut up," Xellos sneered down at him, "You haven't really won."

"Nobody can help her! I have won!" he began to laugh again but was cut off.

"I can." A woman's voice came from nowhere, then a figure began to appear, a purple haired woman whose face could not be seen.

"Who the hell are you?" Zelgadiss yelled, sick of all these people appearing.

The woman ignored him as she walked to Lina.Xellos bowed slightly as she past him, and she nodded at him.Walking to Lina, she moved Naga and Amelia's hands, "Let me." They nodded, a bit confused, and moved out of her way.A light purple/blue glow came to her hands and she pressed it to Lina's wound.Slowly the blood began to seep back into the wound, as if it had never bleed.

"Who is she?" Amelia whispered to Zelgadiss.

"She is the Knight of Ceifeed," Xellos interrupted them.

"The Knight of Ceifeed?"

"Yes…Luna Inverse."

"Luna….Inverse?" Amelia gasped, "Lina's sister??"

"No other," Xellos nodded 'I wonder how she knew?'

Luna finished the spell and stood up and looked at Gourry, "She'll be alright.Just needs to rest."She turned to Xellos.

"Hello Luna," He bowed again.

"Xellos."

"How did you know about this?" Zelgadiss questioned.

Luna looked at him for a second, then back at Xellos, "Tell Zellas it's time."

Xellos's eyes flew open, then he shut them again, "Time?"

Amelia, Naga, Zelgadiss and Gourry watched back and forth between them like people at a tennis match.

"Yes, time." Xellos nodded and teleported out.Luna walked to Jeran and looked down at him.

"What do you want?" Jeran asked angrily, in pain.

Luna smirked at him, "Nice try," and held up one hand, a ball of energy flaring inside it, "Good-bye," and with that she quickly dispatched him, so there was nothing but dust left.Everyone gapped at her as she dusted her hands off. "What?"

"Now I see where Lina get's it from…" Amelia whispered to Zelgadiss, who nodded.Luna looked at her and just then Xellos reappeared with a blonde girl (hint: the same girl who was in Chapter 4, you know, the disguised old lady?) in a light blue tunic and leggings.She kept her head down, as not to look at any of the others present.Xellos nodded at Luna, who nodded back and walked to Lina.

"What is going on!!" Zelgadiss yelled, unable to take any more suspense. "Who is this girl!"

Xellos ignored him and turned to Luna, "Where?"

"Here will work," she reached for Lina, who was still laying in Gourry's arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Gourry asked, very confused at what was going on.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her…." Luna said, then under her breath added, "at least, not until she's awake."

Gourry frowned, but let her take Lina.If this was really Lina's sister, then why did he have to worry about her safety?

Lina silently stirred as she was shifted from Gourry to Luna, and slowly opened her eyes.Expecting to see Gourry, she was a bit surprised to find herself looking at a woman with purple hair, bangs that hung in her face…wait, purple hair with…?

"AHHHH!" Lina screamed, and tried to pry herself away from Luna.

"Lina! Knock it off!" Luna yelled, letting go of her so that she fell on her butt.

Lina, now on the floor, looked up at her big sister. "L-Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you.Now, come on.We have to talk."

Lina stared at her wide-eyed for a moment, then nodded and got up and stood next to her sister.

"Lina, I lied to you." Luna looked down, or at least, Lina thought she looked down, she really couldn't see her eyes.

"You lied to me?"

Luna sighed, "It's time to set things straight.When you were six, something terrible happened.And to keep you from remembering, a put a mind block on you."

"You-You did what?!?" Lina yelled, clenching her fists.

"Well, it seemed right at the time!" Luna yelled back, causing Lina to loose some of her anger.

"Ok, so what did you hide from me?"

Luna shook her head, "It's too much to tell you.I'll just show you." And before Lina could say another word, Luna place her hand on Lina's forehead and chanted some words under her breath.Lina's eyes flew wide open as she memories came flooding back to her…

…she was a young girl, about six, living in Saillune.One day she was playing in the yard, with the neighbor boy.He went home and she went inside, it was getting dark.Her father wasn't home from work yet and her sister was practicing her magic, upstairs.She walked down the hall, into the kitchen, looking for her mother.She found her sitting at the table, playing with her little sister.Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll go get it!" Lina yelled, excited at the idea of a visitor.Lina's mother smiled.

"Go ahead dear." Lina ran ahead of her mother and sister to go answer the door.Remembering what her mother had taught her, she called out first, "Who is it?"

"Um….I'm selling….magic books…would you be interested?"

Lina, even at six, was obsessed by magic.Opening the door wide open, she smiled up at the man, "Magic books? What kind! How much! Where are they?" she looked around him and realized he carried no bag with him.There were another man with him.

"Can I help you?" Lina's mother walked up, carrying the toddler.

"Yes, you can Mrs. Inverse," The man smiled and walked in further, pushing Lina aside.The other man followed him and closed the door.

Lina's mother narrowed her green eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Mrs. Inverse…" The man reached into his coat and pulled out a long dagger, with a crest on it, "You can die!"

"What!?" Lina's mom gasped.

"Mommy!" Lina ran to her mom, who pushed her towards the stairs.

Lina's mom yelled to her, "Get your sister!" and then ran down the hallway, back to the kitchen. Lina ran upstairs, one of the men beginning to climb the stairs, and burst into Luna's room.

"What are you do-"

"Mommy needs help!"

"What?" Luna started for the door, then saw the man, "Who the hell are you?"

The man sneered, "You will all die, demon children!"

Luna's eyes narrowed (yes, back then her bangs were actually short). "FIREBALL!"

Luna, grabbed Lina's hand and, jumping over the charcoaled man, headed down the stairs, back to their mother.They found her in the kitchen, lying on the floor, habing been overpowered, and the man holding their sister, who was crying.

"Let go of her!" Lina yelled.The man looked at them and laughed.

"This is for the good of man!None of you should be allowed to live, especially not this one!"

"Hey! She said, let her go!" Luna growled, and charged up for a spell.

The man ignored her, "Demons Spawn must DIE!" He raised the knife and was stopped by Lina and Luna's father, who had just entered the room.He still held the sword's hilt that was through the man's back.

"Luna! Lina! Take Lara and get out of here!" their father yelled, turning around where more men were filing in (who had just appeared).

"But…Daddy!" Lina yelled.

"Go!" He yelled and pulled the sword out of the man as Luna grabbed Lara. "Be a good girl Lina…listen to your sister…" he smiled, and then went to fight the men.Luna grabbed Lina's arm.

"Come on!!" and dragged her out of the house, into the woods. She handed Lara to Lina, "You hold her, and I'll hold anyone off!"

Lina grabbed hold of Lara and ran after her big sister.They ran into a clearing and stopped to rest.

"Luna!Who were those guys? Is mommy gonna be alright?" Luna didn't answer her, "Luna!"

"Shhh!" Luna looked towards the way they had come, hearing a noise. Lina looked as well and stood up, hearing their voices.Wide eyed, she looked at her sister as they charged into the clearing.

"Here they are boss!" one of the men yelled, and the girls took off again.This time, the men had been prepared and had some men all around.One of the men grabbed hold of Lina while Luna blasted two others.

"Gotcha ya little brat!" 

"No! Luna!"

"Just give us the little one! That's all we want! She's the demon child!"

"NO!" Lina bit his arm and fell out of his arms, losing her grip on Lara, who remained in the mans arms.

"Thanks!" he smirked and began to run away.

"NO! Lara! No!" Lina yelled, and began to take after him, but was stopped by Luna.

"We can't do anything! We gotta go! Dad will probably get her!" 

"But-But-Daddy said too-"

"Said to listen to me! Now, let's go! RAYWING!" Luna grabbed Lina's arm and pulled her into the sky with her, taking off towards Saillunes border, away from there.She knew that her father wasn't going to be able to get Lara…she looked down at her little sister crying, clutching her arm. 'She can't remember this….it would be too difficult…' Luna thought carefully about what she would do.When she found an abandoned cottage and landed entering the house and layed Lina down, who had cried herself into sleep.She looked at her and sighed, knowing what she would do.Placing her hand on her forehead, she chanted the words that her lord had taught her and erased her memories.The next morning, when Lina awoke, Luna filled in the void she had made in Lina's memory with memories of a happy life in Zephilia, where they had landed.

Unknown to the sisters, the man who had stolen Lara away had been struck down by a young, purple haired mazoku, who took her to his master…

Lina's eyes shut, as she absorbed all this new information.Opening them, she looked at Luna. "Why?" she whispered, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Luna sighed. "You weren't ready then….you are now.We all are."

"But…I never knew about Lara…I mean, nothing…"

"Of course not, I told you our parents died when you were a baby, how could you have a little sister.And besides that, I thought she was dead.But, apparently she is not."

"She's not?" Lina looked up, eyes shining from tears held back, "What happened to her?"

Luna pointed over to where Xellos stood with the blonde girl.Xellos pushed her forward a bit.Lara looked up at them and said nothing.

"And now it's time for you to take your place Lina, Lara." Xellos said to them.

"Our…place?"

"Well, Luna is the Knight of Ceifeed…but there is more than that.Lara is meant to be the Knight of Shabranigdo."

All present, except Lara, Luna and Xellos gasped in shock, "Shabranigdo?"

Luna nodded. Amelia thought about it, then asked, "You said they both had a place to take… What is Lina then?"

"Yeah, there is only Ceifeed and Shabranigdo." Zelgadiss commented.

Xellos laughed, "To you, maybe…Lina is the Knight of Argantus."

"Arga-who?" Naga asked,"I've never heard of him."

Zelgadiss and Amelia agreed and Lina thought back if she had.

"I have." Gourry stated.

"YOU have???" 

Gourry nodded, "He's a mythological Lord, one who is supposed to look after everything in between Demons and Gods.You know, humans, elves, fairies, stuff like that."

"How do YOU know this?" Lina asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, I was taught it by my grandfather.." Gourry rubbed the back of his neck in a very Gourry like way. "He told us a lot of stories.That was one of my favorites."

"Well Gourry, it's not a myth.Argantus does exist.And Lina, you are his Knight."

Lina blinked and looked at Luna.This was WAY too much to take in one day."Here Lina, take this…" Luna handed her a bracelet, with a charm that matched her necklace and broach.

"What do I do with this?"

Luna pointed at her neck, "Combine the three."Lina did so and they began to glow, then a beam of light broke out and shined in the middle of the room and all of them had to shield there eyes.A voice came from the light, that boomed around them, "**_Inverse's three, now is your time._**"

Hope you all enjoyed! Please review…sorry if it got confusing…my mind is a little that way…^_^


End file.
